Delicadeza y Fragilidad
by Lahuen
Summary: Cansancio… fastidio… si, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos… cansado de que los sujetos a los que solía llamar vaciamente compañeros se burlaran y le hicieran sentir menos, por el simple hecho de ser como era… *One-shot*


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto…

**Delicadeza y Fragilidad**

Cansancio… fastidio… si, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos… cansado de que los sujetos a los que solía llamar vaciamente compañeros se burlaran y le hicieran sentir menos, por el simple hecho de ser como era… de complexión delgada y bajito…

Estaba cansado de que no lo tomaran en cuenta y lo trataran como algo frágil y delicado… _No puedes hacer esto, es demasiado para ti… Cuidado podrías lastimarte… Deja eso, mejor déjamelo a mi_… esas frases escuchaba diariamente y no era porque se preocuparan por el, les encantaba hacerlo ver como un debilucho y un chiquillo… como una chica…

¡Joder, el no era de cristal ni de papel!... el era un hombre, un hombre capaz de valerse y defenderse asimismo… ¡¿Por qué era tan difícil ser tratado como tal?

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de cuanto había caminado detrás de aquel sujeto, el mismo que le dijo que había algo muy importante que decirle, aquel que lo había humillado y hacerlo pagar su derrota… ese que en ese preciso instante lo hizo reaccionar al compás de su voz grave y varonil…

- Llegamos… -dijo serio y deteniéndose pero sin mirarle, simplemente dándole la espalda

- ¿Y para que hemos venido hasta aquí? –pregunto sin mucho interés- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? –un tanto enojado y mirando los alrededores para luego fijar la vista en el más grande

- Nada… simplemente que eres muy delicado y frágil… -respondió serio

Deidara se quedo mudo y sorprendido a la vez… ¿eso era todo?, ¿solo le hizo caminar para esa estupidez?, ¡¿qué se creía ese tipo?

- ¡Eres un idiota, solo te has burlado de mi! ¡Esto ha sido lo último, te enseñare a respetarme! –cabreado y metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos- ¡Chit! –chasqueo la lengua enojado al recordar que no había cargado con su preciada arcilla

- No me estoy burlando… simplemente te digo lo que pienso –sonrío enojando más al rubio

- ¡Eres un…! –trato de golpearlo pero el moreno lo detuvo y lo sujeto fuertemente- ¡Maldito suéltame! –tratando de hacerse hacia atrás

- ¿Ves lo débil y frágil que eres?... eres muy dulce… y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti… -dijo en tono amenazador y aferro al menor por la cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo

- ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué haces? ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Suéltame bastardo! –con sus manos trato de empujar el pecho del moreno

Debido a la diferencia de estaturas el rubio quedo levantado algunos centímetros del suelo… como odiaba eso…

- ¡Bájame, bájame ahora mismo si no quieres morir! –amenazo pero el otro solo bufo y camino hasta pegar su espalda contra un árbol

- Suave… dulce... delicado… eres como una chica… -dijo pegando su cuerpo contra el del menor

- ¡Ah! ¡Aléjate! –no pudo evitar ruborizarse pero no de gusto, estaba molesto y mucho

- No sabes cuanto me hace desearte… te deseo tanto… quiero sentir todo de ti… quiero sentirme dentro de ti… -dijo envuelto en un frenéis de lujuria

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, déjame! –comenzaba a preocuparse, esto no estaba nada bien, no podría terminar bien- ¡Bájame ahora! –reclamo dándole de manotazos en el pecho

El mayor comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo frente al suyo… disfrutando de cada parte, cada milímetro de aquella suave, tersa, dulce y blanca piel… Deidara pataleaba y con sus manos y piernas trataba de apartarlo… aunque era en vano… incluso en cuanto a fuerza bruta se trataba le superaba por mucho…

Con un ágil movimiento de sus dedos aprisiono las pequeñas manos del rubio sobre su cabeza y las sujetó con unas argollas hechas de chakra.

Ahora sus manos estaban inmovilizadas y lo único que podía hacer era gritar y patalear… y así lo hizo… no estaba dispuesto a entregarse aun no sin antes luchar por su dignidad.

- ¡Desgraciado, esta me la vas a pagar! –decía mientras pataleaba colgado del tronco del árbol- ¡Ya verás lo que te sucederá cuando logre liberarme! –amenazo nuevamente

- Dudo mucho que lo hagas –bufo- No lo hagas más difícil y resígnate… -dijo mientras esquivaba las patadas

- ¡¿Estas loco? ¡Déjame ir! –exigió

El moreno rodó los ojos con fastidio y en rápido movimiento se coloco frente a frente con el rubio, rozando sus rostros y activando el Sharingan…

- No… -susurro el menor, había mirado esos ojos, había caído de nuevo en la trampa… ya todo estaba perdido

El azabache rió triunfante… el cuerpo del rubio cayo entumecido para luego relajarse… ya no tenía el control sobre su propio cuerpo… estaba completamente a su merced…

_Frágil… delicado… débil… vulnerable… indefenso…_

Todas aquellas palabras tomaban sentido mirando la situación en la que se encontraba…

Su cuerpo pegado al tronco, sus manos sujetas sobre su cabeza, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boca entreabierta exhalando entrecortados gemidos… sus piernas abiertas y aquel tipo aferrado fuertemente a sus caderas… entrando y saliendo salvajemente de el…

Meciéndose al compás de aquellas embestidas, algunos cabellos pegados a sus sonrosadas mejillas a causa del sudor… y su dignidad pisoteada en el suelo…

Tembló levemente, un ¡Ah! salio de su boca, era doloroso y desesperante… esta tortura no parecía acabar nunca y las embestidas no habían cesado ni un instante.

El mayor arremetía más y más fuerte contra el, concentrado en su propio placer y susurrándole cosas que lo hacían sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba…

- Como te dije… eres débil, frágil y delicado… como una chica… necesitas de alguien para que cuide de ti… -decía sin dejar de ultrajarlo- Por eso te hago mío… ahora eres de mi propiedad… pero lo hago para que veas cuanto te quiero… yo cuidare siempre de ti… -susurro a su oído

Deidara abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la carmesí mirada del Uchiha, sus ojos ahora eran vacíos, sin vida alguna, simplemente mirando a su dueño…

Un par de lágrimas llenas de vergüenza y resignación resbalaron por sus mejillas y luego los cerró de nuevo… dejándose hacer por el otro

¡Ah! hizo nuevamente al sentir algo liquido bañar su interior… sintió a su agresor salir…

Inmediatamente después, el chakra que aprisionaba sus muñecas se desvaneció, haciéndole caer al suelo cual muñeca de trapo… sin voluntad alguna…

El moreno subió sus pantalones e hizo lo mismo con el rubio, luego le tendió la mano en señal para levantarse… Deidara miro sin interés la mano frente suyo y la tomo…

Itachi lo levanto y luego lo cargo en brazos, emprendió el camino de regreso… el rubio simplemente se aferro a la capa del moreno y cerro los ojos, sintiendo el cansancio y deseos de dormir.

- Ya veras que siempre estaré para cuidarte… no dejare que nada te lastime… ahora eres mío… mi tierno y frágil ángel… -el rubio entreabrió los ojos- Deidara… no sabes cuanto te amo… -volvió a cerrar los

Que curioso nombre… Deidara… es una lastima… esa persona ya no existe…

-End-


End file.
